The present invention relates to a memory initialization system and, more particularly, to a memory initialization system for effectively performing an instruction retry in an information processing system consisting of a plurality of logical units.
In an information processing system consisting of a plurality of logical units each having a memory, each logical unit has a memory initialization circuit in correspondence with its memory. Each memory initialization circuit is connected to a common initialization instruction section. A common signal is simultaneously supplied from the initialization instruction section to the initialization circuits of the logical units, and the memories of the respective logical units are initialized each time the initialization instruction signal is sent from the initialization instruction section. However, assume that the logical units include those which require initialization of a memory only when the system is energized and those which require initialization of the memory upon instruction retry. In this case, if the initialization instruction signal is generated for initializing the memory of one of the logical units upon instruction retry, the memories of the logical units which do not require initialization are undesirably initialized. As a result, upon instruction retry of one of the logical units, save and restore processing of other logical units must be performed, and an instruction retry time is undesirably prolonged.